Doctor Fukuyama
by Adamoudjit
Summary: Doctor Fukuyama is about a mysterious doctor who lives in Japan. His legacy is shrouded in mystery and his work is done in secret. The story follows a young girl by the name of Hitomi and her life as a Japanese high school student. Many mysterious things happen in her life which, as she is unaware of, are associated with Doctor Fukuyama.
1. Chapter 1: Her Life

**Doctor Fukuyama**

By: Adam Oudjit

Year: 2015

Associations: Sawyer Reed, Marcus Archie

Her Life

 **T** he school bell chimed loudly in the hallway. "That's everything for today, does anyone have any questions?" A voice broke out in the chatter of noises. "Professor Amayuku, will there be class on Friday?" Hitomi exclaimed. Professor Amayuku turned to look at Hitomi, a cold nature about him. "Why would there not be? We always have class on Fridays." He calmly replied. Hitomi was shocked, as she had earlier been told that a close friend of Professor Amayuku had died and the funeral was on the coming Friday. "Sorry for asking but, isn't the- "She paused, nervous she would come off the wrong way. "If you are referring to my late friend's funeral, I will not be attending." He said flatly. "Oh, I understand, sorry to hear of your loss." As class dismissed and noise arose all throughout the building, Hitomi rushed to meet her friends in the courtyard. Her high school was a large 3,600 students, built in the heart of Kyoto. As Hitomi walked through the bustling hall towards the stairs, she noticed Professor Amayuku staring at her from behind as he left the class room. She shivered and continued down the staircase. She knew all along that Professor Amayuku was not the most pleasant person in the world, but what worried her recently was his increasingly odd behavior. Not only did he watch her all the time outside of class, but she occasionally found him following her home from a distance. She continued down the stairs, becoming more skeptical of her professor as she though longer and hard of his doings. "Hey, Hitomi!" A warmer voice came too as she was then greeted by her friend, Akio. His unkempt brown-blonde hair and his mischievous smile were unmistakable. He put his hand on her shoulder and cheerfully exclaimed, "What's up? How was your day?" She relaxed and replied, "It was okay I guess, it's the same every day." She smiled and they started to walk outside, into the sunlight courtyard. "Great! So are you coming with the gang later to get something to eat?" He cheerfully hopped around her as they walked. "We're looking to get sushi from a really nice place tonight! And you know it wouldn't be the same unless you came along!" The wind calmly blew about as they continued through the busy courtyard. "Maybe, it is a Wednesday you know, I have to study and stuff." She shrugged and smiled. "But winter just ended and the spring air is so much nicer! We haven't gone out in a while anyways, it'll be fun!" He insisted. "I know, I know Aiko. You're so good at convincing people of doing things, maybe you should be a politician or something." She said sarcastically, tilting her head and rolling her eyes. "Maybe you're right! After all, I am a genius!" He said humorously. They continued to stroll through the courtyard, gradually making their way to the front gate. "Hey, I have to be somewhere later! I'll send you a message or something! See you!" He said grinning as he hurried off down the street. "See you later or something." She said as she turned around the other way to continue on her way home. As she walked she noticed less traffic than usual. "Hmm, that's weird. The weather is nice today, I would have thought more people would be out doing stuff." She crossed a street and proceeded down an alley, the same she always goes through to get to her apartment building. When she was about half way through the alley, she kneeled down to tie her shoe. "Ugh, this always happens. Why here of all places." She slowly peered back to check what was behind her. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw a dark man standing near the entrance. She turned and quickly finished tying her shoe. As soon as she finished, she got up and quickly walked towards the exit. As she walked faster, she could feel his presence close behind her. Just as she exited the alley, she felt an arm grab hold of her shoulder and turn her around. She let out a scream, but when she saw him, a sudden wave of relief came over her. "Hey Hitomi! I'm sorry for scaring you and all, it's just that I need a favor back at the apartment." The man was her next-door neighbor on the same floor as her. "It's okay Takumi! You just scared me there for a second, I thought you were some mugger or something." His face became dismayed. "Me a mugger? I think we both know you would be more willing to beat someone up for money!" They both laughed and sighed in comfort. "What favor did you need?" She asked him kindly. "Oh, it's stupid. I locked myself out of my room again, and I remember leaving my keys on your coffee table last night, when I was over watching a game with your father." She smiled and replied. "It's no problem, you know you could have just called apartment security. They can unlock any door if you have identification." He scratched his head and smiled. "Yeah! I know, but it was just easier since I managed to catch up to you going home." They made their way to the apartment building and stepped into the main elevator, taking them to the 23rd floor. "Hey, so I was really surprised that your father was home last night for the game. I haven't seen him in a while since he was appointed regional manager of KMRC." (Kyoto Medical Research Corporation) She shrugged and replied, "Yeah, he has been really busy since he got that new job." The elevator dinged as it passed each floor. "Say, do you know what they have been researching lately? They always come out with the most interesting stuff!" "He hasn't said much about his job or the company. I do remember the last thing he told me was that they were doing research on people, obviously legal and humane, but that is all I can remember." She closed her eyes and leaned against the elevator wall, the hum and vibrations moving through her. "Is that so, I'm more just interested in what I can talk to him about when I see him next. He is quite an interesting guy to talk with." As the elevator slowed, a loud ding chimed out and a digital voice announced that they had arrived. As the doors opened, both of them quietly stepped out. They walked down the hallway to her apartment, passing by a hallway of windows. Takumi shuddered. "I live up this high and I still don't like heights." "You would think one would have gotten used to it, but no, not me!" He proclaimed. "It's really not that bad. You know, you get a great view of this beautiful city" Hitomi said, as she reached into her bag to find the key. Once they were in her room, she walked over to her living room and put down her backpack. "Here it is! I found my key! Thank you so much Hitomi!" he shouted, as he headed for the door. "Not a problem, knock if you ever need anything!" She shouted in response. "I need to relax, after all the work I've done in the last few days." She turned on the light to the kitchen and filled up her water boiler with water from her sink filter. "Some hot tea will only make me feel better." She said to herself as she prepared herself her favorite, black lemon tea. She glanced at her phone's clock and started to feel culpable. She remembered she was supposed to go out with her friends later, there was even a message from Akio in her notifications. The same sarcastic emoji read across his message and a reminder for her to come, despite whether or not she was busy. She unlocked her phone and started to reply, "Sorry, I'm just not feeling it tonight." She sent the message and proceeded to put her phone on the table, a few feet away from her. "I really should study, but I'm just super tired today." She said to herself as she moved onto the white couch in her living room. She looked out the panoramic window at the vast city around her. The towers scraped the edges of the sky, and the energy-light streets looked almost like veins from her perspective. She softly closed her eyes, and started to fade off into another world, forgetting everything around her.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Mark

Her Mark

 **O** n the next morning, the alarm buzzed loudly as Hitomi's arm moved grimly to turn it off. She sat up and checked her phone. "Today's only Thursday? It's okay Hitomi, only one more day until Friday." She mumbled as she pulled herself out of bed, and set off to get herself ready for school. She sat at her breakfast table with her usual bowl of cereal. As she was eating, she noticed a sharp pain in her wrist. "Ouch!" She said as she turned her wrist to more closely inspect it. She had a deformed blueish mark on her fore wrist. "I must had slept on it weird." She said to herself. "It's not the first time this has happened, I need to be careful." She lightly rubbed the area on her wrist and got up from the table, taking care of her dishes. Later while she was taking the elevator down, she felt a quick vibration in her pocket. She took her phone out to look at the message. The message titled, AMBER ALERT: Missing Female, 19. "I don't know why we keep getting these messages, it's not like they even help." She swiped to delete the message and put her phone back in her pocket. She stood in the elevator alone, silently thinking to herself half asleep. Later on her way to school, she was confronted by Akio with a disappointing smile. "So, you had the nerve to show up today after you totally blew us all off last night." He exclaimed as they walked towards their school's campus. She smirked and replied, "But you know how I'm just sooo busy!" He laughed and replied, "It's okay, we can just do something this weekend. Oh yeah, did you hear about that girl at our school?" She turned her head in interest. "What girl? I don't know what you're talking about." He continued, "You know, that upperclassman who went missing." Hitomi took a second to think and then replied, "I hadn't heard it until now, but I got some weird message earlier alerting me that someone had gone missing, I don't remember if it was talking about that girl." He continued, "Doesn't it make you wonder what happened to her?" His eyes widened and his back hunched. He started tip toeing behind her as to mock her. "Hello there, little pretty." He mocked as he pranced around behind her. "It doesn't really worry me much, considering it's been awhile since the last person went missing from our school and- ouch!" She said again, grabbing her wrist in pain. "Are you okay?" He said, looking at her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just slept on my wrist wrong or something." She said quietly. "Hey, I'll see you later, I'm going to the far side of campus today." He replied. "If I keep walking with you, I'll have to go all the way around." He said. "Oh yeah, okay. See you later!" She said as he trotted off in the other direction. She continued on the way to her class building, but as she walked, she noticed something strange. An octopus-like figure holding a spear could be made out on her wrist. She rubbed her eyes in dismay, as she brought her hand up closer to her eyes for a better look. "Ms. Hitomi." A deep, stern voice said from behind her. She immediately turned around in a blaze to find her teacher, Professor Amayuku, standing in front of her, cold eyes and firm posture. "Oh, good morning Professor, was there something I could help you with?" She said to him timidly. "I wanted to follow up with you about yesterday, I appreciate your concern for my late friend and myself. In light of this, I have decided to cancel class for tomorrow. I thought I would let you know because you were in my vicinity." He told her, respectfully and kindly. She relaxed and replied, "Oh, thank you for telling me professor and it's no problem. I just hope that he had a good life." She replied. "He certainly did, and as a friend, I feel obligated to be there for his final celebration." He replied. "Now, I will be going. I have a class in a few minutes. Have a good weekend." "Thank you, you as well." She said as he waved and walked off." She thought to herself, "Why was he so nice to me? He is usually very bitter." She then looked back to her wrist, and the dark figure was no longer there. "Huh, maybe it was just me. I should really get some glasses." She muttered to herself as she made her way into the school building. As soon as she entered the building, she hurried over to her classroom, 13B. "I'm going to be running late, and I know Professor Janis isn't a fan of late students." Her fearful thoughts caused her to speed up, only in hopes she wouldn't be yelled at. As she made her way to the closed door, she stopped and nervously turned the handle. She softly pushed in on the door, trying her best to make as little noise as possible. Once she was in the room, she immediately noticed something strange. The lights were off and none of the students were in the room. "Huh, this is weird. Maybe class was cancelled? Maybe I'm early?" She checked her phone clock and email, in hopes of finding an answer. "I'm only late by a few minutes and there is no notification telling me that class was rescheduled." She aimlessly wandered around the classroom, looking to see any hint or clue or where everyone might have gone. She spotted a light on in the classroom broom closet. "Isn't that strange, someone forgot to turn a light off." She whispered to herself. She walked briskly over to the door and turned the handle. When she walked inside to turn off the lights, she froze. Her eyes widened and her body went cold. Before her lay Professor Janis, bloody and deformed. Her arms were deeply cut open and torn, her neck was slit, and her legs were mangled and broken. Hitomi covered her mouth, as she became overwhelmed with nausea. Tears built up in her eyes, and fear grew in her heart. She bolted out of the room into the hallway and screamed for help. "HELP! SOMEBODY, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO PROFESSOR!" She screamed. Several boys from the boxing team heard her scream and rushed over. "What happened?" A tall brown haired boy said. "In here... something happened!" She led the three of them into the closet where she had just been. The boys walked in first, unsure of what was ahead. "Why were you screaming for help?" The tall boy questioned. Hitomi walked in, covering her mouth once again. To her dismay, her Professor was no longer lying there. There was no blood or any evidence that would have indicated her being there in the first place. "I swear, she was just lying there." She said stuttering in fear. "Her eyes were filled with death and her body... she was just lying here." She told the boys. The boys looked at each other, puzzled and not sure what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you're just imagining things." The tall boy said to her. "We have to go back to training, sorry." She looked around, as for some sign that her professor had indeed been there, bloody and. As the boys walked out, she fell to her feet. "What's happening to me?" She whispered to herself as her face fell into her hands.


End file.
